


ᴍʏꜱᴇʟꜰ |YOO KIHYUN|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Suicide, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |ᴵ'ᵐ ᵇʳᵒᵏᵉⁿ ᶜᵒᵐᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶠⁱˣ ᵐᵉ|"When everyone falls asleep, my B side that starts. It endlessly floats into the universe of infinity. Following a strange sound. Close your eyes. Lalalalalala.""Slowly, just take my body. We need to copy these emotions. So baby focus can't be nobody. Don't you get it, I'm broken come and fix me. Fix me babe. Your touch that I want to feel.""I begin to want it without realizing it. It's okay like this, please. I hope you recognize me like this.""Inside me, you crawl and crawl inside, I cannot escape. Even if you try to rewind. It's replay replay in its own place. The more tired I get, your picture leaves traces. Is it a misplaced illusion, I wonder? You drift and drift, making me dizzy, leaving me locked up."Charlotte Young, is a broken girl, who is bullied, by Yoo Kihyun, but when she went and killed herself, Kihyun, has been sent back in time, to fix his mistakes before Charlotte kills herself again.





	ᴍʏꜱᴇʟꜰ |YOO KIHYUN|

** **

**₁: Wₕₑₙ ₑᵥₑᵣyₒₙₑ fₐₗₗₛ ₐₛₗₑₑₚ, ₘy B ₛᵢdₑ ₜₕₐₜ ₛₜₐᵣₜₛ**

**Charlotte’s P.O.V**

**As I was walking with my head down trying to avoid people’s faces but I wasn’t lucky enough, because I felt my body being slammed into the lockers, and I felt pain in my ribs when I hit them. They’re still not fully healed from the last time they did this. By they, I mean, Kihyun and his friends. But it’s mostly Kihyun. I don’t know what I did to them, I was just transferred to a new school, and then I’m immediately being bullied. I don’t get it. How did my life end up being shit? I don’t know. I got no friends here, while my parents don’t give a shit about me, and I get bullied. “Hey, I got bruised ribs here!” I yell to Kihyun, and he looked back at me and I then shrink myself down**

**“What did you just say?” Kihyun asked me and I felt my heart start to beat against my bruised rib cages**

**“I think she just mouthed off to us.” Hyungwon says**

**“The little girl is getting brave.” Kihyun says and he walked over to me and he slapped me in the face, so hard that I fell to the ground, and I landed on my ribs “I don’t like brave.” He continued, and I began to cough loudly, from how painful my ribs were hurting**

**“Guys, shouldn’t we just stop?” I hear Wonho ask and I look up at him and Kihyun and the rest just look at him as well “I’m obviously kidding.” Wonho says and they walked off and I groaned softly, trying to get myself off the ground. When I finally got off of the ground I felt like I couldn't breathe. I think my ribs are more bruised than before. If I die, because of them, I’m gonna haunt them in hell.**

**“Oh shit.” I mutter in pain, and I started to make my way to the class like I was planning on going to.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Oh look there’s the little brave smartmouth.” I hear Minhyuk say as I was walking home, and I gasp, and I then I started running, even though I know he would catch up to me, because he was like a really fast runner, but as long as I make it to my house, he can’t touch me. I then see my front porch, and I made a beeline for it, and I ran inside the house locking the door, and I then saw no one in the house. Perfect. Just what I needed. Today is the day. The day where I take my life. I can’t do it anymore. With all the insults, the food being thrown at me, the drinks being poured on me, people tripping me, the medical bills, I’m surprised I’m not dead already.** **   
** ***TRIGGER WARNING***

**I walk up to my bathroom, and I sighed, do I really have to do this? I mean I can just learn to deal with this? But, I’ve been dealing with this hell world for many many years and I can’t take it anymore. I pick up the razor blade that I’ve been hiding from my parents and little brother for like a couple months. I can do this. I have to do this. I can save Kihyun and his friends some energy. I locked the door, and I slide down the wall, and I sighed and I pressed the razor against my arm, and I began making marks on my skin, and I watched the blood trail down my arm, and onto the white tile floor. As much as it was painful, I have to do this. I just have to. I kept doing it until I just finally stopped, and I lean against the wall, and I let my body relax as the blood ran down my arms, and I smile softly as I finally knew my fate was gonna come to me soon.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

***TIME SKIP: THE NEXT DAY***

**Kihyun’s P.O.V**

**“I wonder, where that girl is.” Jooheon says as we started to walk into our first period class. We didn’t see our usual victim today, and we were really curious on why she wasn’t here today, because we wouldn’t get any entertainment today. As we sat down in our seats when the bell to start class, the teacher was about to start talking, when the principal walked in, and the whole class was pretty confused, because the principal barely leaves his office. When the principal finished telling our homeroom teacher something, she looked so sad, and it made all of us curious. The teacher cleared her throat and she tried to keep her tears at bay**

**“Okay, we uh, just lost a student yesterday, um Charlotte Young, she killed herself.” She says trying so hard not to cry, and I just felt something churn in my stomach, and I didn’t know why I felt like this. I don’t know, but I feel like everything is my fault. I drove her to kill herself. Oh my god, I’m such a horrible person. **

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**“Don’t beat yourself up, you had nothing to do with that girl killing herself.” My dad told me as I told him the story and I shook my head**

**“Dad, I was part of the reason why she did it.” I say to him and he scoffed**

**“I’ve heard all those rumors, about that girl and her parents, I’m pretty sure she just finally snapped and lost her mind.” Dad told me, my dad absolutely hates Charlotte and her family, for no reason, but I guess I’m like that too, so I shouldn’t say shit. I sigh, and I walk up to my room, and I face planted on my bed, and I groaned, as I felt the tears leave my eyes, that I didn’t realize I had, I just wish I could go back in time, and fix the mistakes I made.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of Myself!!**

**Okay haha I’ve never tried a story like this so bear with me!**

**OKay, so this story will involve angst like heavy angst, a little fluff, time travel, self harm, and suicide- hehe enjoy!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
